


Waterboard

by Arlia Eien (Arlia)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Character writing porn, During the War, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, PWP without Porn, Timeline What Timeline, Waterboarding
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlia/pseuds/Arlia%20Eien
Summary: Heero écrit une fiction grosso modo pornographique sur son ordinateur. …dont les personnages sont plus ou moins inspirés de personnes de son entourage. Yuy capturé en mission, Duo tombe sur le fichier.





	Waterboard

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :**  
>  (1) Gundam Wing, son histoire et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. De plus, je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce texte.  
> (2) Heero est le propriétaire de ses idées, elles ont juste été ré-agencée et condensées selon mes bons soins.
> 
> **Note :** L'idée de base de cette histoire m'est venue il y a plusieurs années en voyant qu'aux USA le waterboard alias la simulation de noyade n'était toujours pas (clairement) reconnue comme torture.

_Henrik saisit les mains de Donovan._

_« Je t'en prie, il faut que tu couches avec Rebecca. »_

_« Enfin Henrik, pourquoi veux-tu que je couche avec ta femme ? »_

_« Elle va finir par aller voir ailleurs, je le sais. Je préfère que ce soit avec toi. Tu es mon ami. Si j'étais une femme, nul doute que tu serais mon premier choix. »_

_« Tu as des fantasmes de voyeurisme ? »_

_Henrik haussa les épaules._

_« Je le ressens comme ça. »_

_« Eh bien, j'avoue que ça me plairait. Hannah est enceinte, je suis en manque, et elle ne veut plus coucher avec ses amants. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi Becca aurait envie de faire ça. Surtout devant toi. »_

_« Oh, je peux aller à côté du moment que je peux vous entendre. Le manoir est immense. Quant à Rebecca, elle obéira. Elle ne veut que mon bien. » Il poursuivit sur le ton de la confidence. « Avant-hier, je lui ai demandé de tailler une pipe à Pascal, notre major d'homme. Comme ça, sans préméditation. Elle l'a fait ! »_

_Donovan resta bouche-bée devant l'aveu._

_Henrik lui envoya un regard fier. Nul doute que Donovan s'imaginait à la place du vieux major d'homme. Lui-même s'était délecté de la scène. L'homme perturbé par les évènements et suffocant de plaisir, ses vêtements tombant maladroitement sur ses pieds. Elle, agenouillée devant lui. Cette scène aurait pu être déshonorante, la maîtresse étant l'espace de quelques minutes l'esclave sexuelle de son vieil employé. Mais pas du tout. L'assurance de la jeune femme avait fait qu'Henrik l'avait trouvée grandiose._

 

 

_AC195_

« Trowa, j'ai trouvé ! »

Des pas précipités se firent entendre en provenance du garage et le pilote méché arriva rapidement, s'essuyant les mains avec un chiffon.

« Alors ? » S'enquit-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Sa mission se trouvait dans la zone JAP. »

« C'est où nous sommes. »

Duo hocha la tête.

« Il est sur la côte sud. Je connais l'endroit. Il y avait détruit une base il y a quelques mois. »

« Et l'ordre ? »

« Il parait que ça a été reconstruit, il devait aller vérifier l'intérieur des locaux. »

« Un piège ? »

« Possible. Il y était allé au missile téléguidé la dernière fois… Ça fait gros. »

« Je vais le chercher. »

« Ok. Je te servirai de contact extérieur. »

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord avant que Trowa ne parte réviser la moto qui devait lui servir de moyen de transport. Heero était forcément retenu par OZ. Le pilote 03 ayant déjà infiltré l'organisation en entrant par la petite porte, il possédait un uniforme et un code d'identification qui risquaient de lui être très utile pour peu qu'il ne soit pas reconnu par un soldat ayant fait du zèle.

S'étirant, Duo reporta son attention sur l'ordinateur de son camarade qu'il avait été contraint de fouiller pour obtenir les informations liées à sa mission. Si seulement il n'avait trouvé que cela… Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de l'autre fichier sur lequel il avait mis la main sur le bureau. A vrai dire, il aurait pu – ou dû – s'arrêter de lire dès qu'il avait vu qu'il ne s'agissait aucunement du fichier relatif à la mission. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à résister et avait parcouru la page en cours, complètement abasourdi par le contenu, avant de revenir à sa première priorité qui était de chercher les informations liées à la mission du jeune homme.

Sincèrement, il n'aurait jamais cru cela de Heero Yuy – personne n'y croirait sans le voir – et en même temps, en rationalisant, il est vrai qu'Heero était un être humain au même titre que n'importe quel autre pilote. Il était encore adolescent, comme eux tous, comme lui-même. Et il était aussi soumis à ses hormones qu'un autre. Voire plus, au vu de la vie qu'ils avaient tous.

Mais à ce moment-là… A quoi bon un texte quand il existait vidéos et images ? Pourquoi écrire, de lui-même ? Il y avait également la question des noms des personnages. S'il avait quelques doutes pour certains, Rebecca, par exemple était clairement à associer à Relena. Duo se rendait bien compte que son attitude était indiscrète et peu respectueuse, en bref, il se sentait plutôt nul et un piètre ami. Il n'empêche que… Outre les noms des personnages, il y avait aussi l'histoire du contenu, complètement troublant à lire.

D'un regard extérieur, cela pouvait certes passer comme une fantaisie complète sortie de l'esprit d'un adolescent qui ne socialisait pas énormément. Mais Duo n'avait pas ce regard extérieur, et il était donc troublé – sans doute autant que l'était l'auteur vis-à-vis de ses émotions et pulsions sexuelles qu'il posait sur papier pour s'en débarrasser.

Trowa repassa par la pièce à vivre où était resté Duo à réfléchir et ils se mirent d'accord sur quelques questions techniques prioritaires, suite à cela, Barton partit immédiatement, laissant de nouveau Maxwell seul et à ses réflexions. Le natté ne resta cependant pas planté à réfléchir, culpabilisant de ses précédentes réflexions autant que de sa découverte, il se leva et décida de se rendre à son Gundam, planqué non loin de là afin d'effectuer des recherches supplémentaires concernant cette reconstruction de base et ce qu'il était advenu d'Heero Yuy.

 

 

Trowa Barton mit un peu moins de soixante-douze heures à localiser avec certitude le pilote 01. Pendant ce temps, Duo était resté bouclé dans leur planque, partageant son temps entre recherches d'éléments, soutien extérieur à Trowa et lecture du fameux fichier qu'il avait trouvé quelques jours plus tôt. Enfermé, seul, et avec une quantité de temps libre non négligeable, il n'avait pas réussi ni véritablement voulu résister à sa curiosité. Après tout, Heero n'en saurait rien, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'allait quand même pas lui avouer sa « bêtise »…

En prenant le temps de fouiller et analyser correctement, Duo s'était aperçu qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul fichier texte de ce type sur l'ordinateur de son camarade – à sa décharge, le fichier se nommait _next_mission_ et était du même format logiciel que les rapports de 01 – par contre, le document était relativement conséquent, presque une centaine de pages. Sur la centaine de pages il y avait cinquante-huit pages d'histoire pure et dure ; le reste relevait d'essais d'écriture de scènes de sexe très diverses avec des protagonistes non identifiés. Sans doute qu'Heero en perfectionniste attendait d'atteindre une certaine « qualité » avant de continuer l'histoire en y insérant une nouvelle scène de sexe.

L'histoire contenait en tout huit personnages, six hommes : Henrik, Donovan, Tom, Quentin, Wulf et Pascal ainsi que deux femmes : Rebecca et Hannah. Cette répartition était un peu surprenante en elle-même quand on savait que toutes les scènes de sexe étaient hétérosexuelles. Après, Duo s'était rapidement dit au vu du faible temps d'apparition de Hannah – surtout présente dans la conversation de Donovan – qu'il s'agissait d'un compliment pour Rebecca/Relena qu'elle soit la « seule et unique » femme participante.

La situation était en fait assez simple. Henrik et Rebecca formaient un couple vivant dans le manoir de la jeune femme. Au vu de leur difficultés sexuelles à deux, tout était prétexte à des situations sexuelles originales impliquant leurs employés : Pascal le major d'homme, Tom l'homme de ménage, Quentin le cuisiner et Wulf le jardinier. Donovan quant à lui était le meilleur ami et confident d'Henrik. Hannah était une jeune femme assez volage, sorte de sexfriend de Donovan.

Bien sûr, Duo, comme n'importe quel adolescent masculin, avait été assez réceptif à ce qui était décrit, et cette lecture intégrale qui aurait en théorie été faisable en quelques heures l'avait occupé deux journées entières – journées heureusement morcelées par de chronophages recherches bien plus sérieuses et en lien avec l'infiltration du troisième pilote.

La solitude étant ce qu'elle était, pour éviter de trop s'inquiéter pour le premier pilote, Duo entreprit plutôt de réfléchir à ce qu'il avait lu. Heero était tellement mystérieux parfois, renfermé, il avait en ce texte – outre des fantasmes sexuels preuve d'humanité par excellence – de quoi réfléchir à la personnalité et aux aspirations de Heero Yuy.

Concrètement, ces réflexions n'allaient pas bien loin, Duo comprenant surtout ce qu'il avait envie de comprendre. Il avait rapidement conclu que cette mise en scène centrée sur Rebecca était sans doute l'expression d'un sentiment d'infériorité d'Heero vis-à-vis de Relena. On retrouvait dans l'histoire la différence de statut social qui existait également dans la réalité, et il se rappelait particulièrement bien de scènes de sexe à plusieurs montrant clairement qu'un seul homme ne pouvait satisfaire l'héroïne.

Cela contrariait assez Duo. Il se doutait déjà avant de trouver ce document qu'Heero devait avoir un faible pour la jeune fille. Seulement, il pensait qu'Heero se sentirait plutôt bloqué par le fait qu'il soit un soldat et Relena une civile ou bien par leurs divergences d'opinion concernant la nécessité des combats et la faisabilité d'un monde pacifiste sans guerre. Franchement, s'il était question de statut social parce qu'elle était noble et connue et lui non… Il faudrait qu'il en discute avec lui à l'occasion, qu'il ne se freine pas avec des bêtises quand il était évident que ça n'avait aucune importance pour la jeune fille.

Un jour et demi plus tard, Trowa revenait dans leur planque, accompagné d'Heero Yuy.

 

_~_

 

_« Rebecca… »_

_« Oui ? » Répondit la jeune femme souriante._

_« Sais-tu qu'une femme peut satisfaire cinq hommes à la fois ? »_

_« Non, raconte-moi ! »_

_Henrik entreprit de décrire les positions telles qu'il les avait imaginées. Deux des hommes entre les cuisses de la jeune femme, la pénétrant des deux côtés. Un troisième occupant la cavité buccale, tandis que les deux derniers profiteraient d'une main chacun._

_Rebecca silencieuse tout d'abord reprit la parole une fois qu'elle se fut bien imaginé la chose._

_« Tu pensais à qui pour les hommes ? »_

_Henrik sourit, elle avait tout de suite compris que la seule et unique serait-elle._

_« Nos employés Wulf, Tom et Quentin pour la fellation et les masturbations. Donovan et moi pour ton intimité. »_

_Aussitôt le visage de Rebecca s'éclaira._

_« Tu participerais ! Comme je suis heureuse ! »_

 

 

Malheureusement, de façon attendue, Heero Yuy ne leur était pas revenu complètement intact. Si l'ancienne base n'avait effectivement pas été reconstruite à l'emplacement désigné, OZ avait de nouveaux locaux à fleur d'eau – voire plus que cela dans certaines cellules en contrebas qu'Heero avait fréquentées et qui étaient partiellement inondées. Certes, les prisonniers avaient pied, mais l'eau montait jusqu'en haut des jambes d'un homme adulte et donc jusqu'aux hanches de Yuy.

Le pilote leur était donc revenu sans torture visible, mais en hypothermie, avec une privation de sommeil non négligeable et un coup de froid dû à l'environnement auquel il avait été exposé, couplé à son état d'affaiblissement général.

A son retour, Yuy n'avait pas été en état ni d'humeur à entendre parler d'une douche, ou mieux, d'un bain chaud, qui auraient pu pourtant aider à le remettre d'aplomb.

Trowa étant épuisé par son infiltration continue, c'est logiquement à Duo que revint la tâche de veiller sur le premier pilote. Heero n'en avait pas été spécialement ravi, pouvant à son avis parfaitement rester seul et prendre soin de lui-même. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait en hypothermie. Ça avait justement été le cas lorsqu'il avait détruit la base la première fois, et OZ, en la personne de Sally Po, n'avait rien fait de spécial pour le maintenir en vie.

Après, Heero n'avait pas eu l'envie de se montrer pénible pour autant, supposant que la situation n'avait rien de réjouissant pour l'autre pilote.

Avant de le laisser aux bons soins de Maxwell, Trowa l'avait aidé à se changer, optant pour son pantalon droit le plus large ainsi qu'un t-shirt à manches longues. Yuy n'aurait pas forcément été gêné que ce soit 02 qui l'aide à changer de vêtements, mais il avait apprécié l'attention de ses deux coéquipiers pour ce qu'elle était, une preuve de leur intérêt et de leur respect, quelque chose d'appréciable après une capture.

Enfin, il commençait au moins à se sentir un peu mieux. Il avait pu se mettre au lit, boire quelque chose de chaud et Duo avait branché un ventilateur réversible, le chauffage central et les radiateurs absents de leur planque japonaise.

Il avait dû réussir à s'endormir, parce qu'il se réveilla soudain en sursaut, le fantôme d'une sensation d'eau de mer polluée le long de ses jambes, venant lécher ses hanches, et de la pression plus forte du même liquide contre son visage.

Heero se redressa immédiatement sur les coudes, prit une inspiration irrégulière avant d'expirer plus calmement à mesure qu'il reprenait pied dans la réalité, dans le moment présent, où il n'était plus prisonnier.

Il tourna le regard vers le côté en entendant le bruissement du papier glacé, fronça les sourcils en voyant Duo Maxwell l'observer.

« Quoi ? » Siffla-t-il.

Il était légèrement agacé que l'autre pilote l'ait vu dans un moment de faiblesse. Peu importe que ce moment se réduise à trois secondes pendant lesquelles il s'était redressé un peu vite avant de prendre une inspiration un peu trop rapide.

Heureusement, Duo n'avait pas l'air de le juger ou de le prendre en pitié. Sa présence se résumant à une présence, quelque chose qu'il aurait plutôt attendu du discret Trowa que de l'exubérant Maxwell.

Duo se contenta de hausser les sourcils.

« Ça va ? » S'enquit-il d'un ton neutre, un ton sans doute calculé pour qu'il se sente pas jugé.

Cela marcha, il ne se sentait pas aussi agressé qu'il aurait pu l'être.

« Évidemment. » Rétorqua-t-il, et cette fois sa respiration était normale.

Duo ne répondit rien à cette déclaration, marquant encore quelques points dans le référentiel d'Heero.

« Je vais bien. » Reprit-il. « Tu n'as pas besoin de rester à mon chevet comme si j'étais malade. »

A ces mots, il sentit un éternuement remonter dans sa gorge. Il le retint à moitié mais éternua quand même, retirant tout sens à sa dernière phrase.

Duo n'éclata pas de rire, mais ce n'était pas loin.

« C'est ça, ouais. »

Le natté déposa son magazine sur le bureau de la chambre, il vint tenir compagnie à son propre ordinateur dont Heero n'avait pas spécialement remarqué la présence jusqu'alors.

« Ça va. C'est pas non plus la corvée d'être là. » Dit Duo. « Même si t'étais pas malade, d'ailleurs. » Ajouta-t-il.

Heero fronça les sourcils, de l'incompréhension dans les yeux.

Duo inspira un peu plus fort que la normale, et reprit la parole.

« Tu as été torturé, non ? C'est plus raisonnable que tu ne restes pas seul. Puis si tu as envie de parler… »

« Parler ? »

« Oui. C'est sans doute pas évident… »

« Il n'y a rien à dire. » Dit platement Heero.

« C'est ce que tout le monde dit. »

Duo pensa à ses propres expériences. A la fois où Maître O lui avait cassé la gueule, dans la base lunaire. Et quoi ? Il lui avait juste donné quelques coups de poings. Il était un garçon, un soldat, se voyait comme un homme, qu'étaient quelques coups ? Il pensa à la fois où Heero était venu le chercher, où Heero avait envisagé de le tuer s'il avait parlé sous la torture. Jamais le premier pilote ne l'avait interrogé sur ce qu'il avait enduré. Il avait vu les traces sur son corps, après, avait dû déduire ce qu'il s'était passé. Et il venait de lui dire pourquoi il s'était refusé d'en parler à Duo : il n'y avait rien à dire.

Mais Heero le surprit, secouant la tête en signe de négation.

« Il n'y a vraiment rien à raconter. Le waterboarding n'est même pas reconnu comme torture. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Maxwell, s'il était surpris qu'Heero décide de parler, il ne le montrait pas.

« Simulation de noyade. »

Voyant que Maxwell ne savait vraiment pas de quoi il s'agissait, il reprit d'un ton professoral.

« On te met sur le dos et on te balance de l'eau pas toujours nette à la figure en continu pour simuler une noyade. »

« …en quoi c'est une simulation ? » Interrogea Duo, retenant un frisson.

« Simple. Tu as un léger angle qui fait que tes poumons ne peuvent pas se remplir. »

« Donc tu as tenu parce que… »

« Je savais que je ne pouvais pas mourir. …si c'était bien fait. »

Cela semblait toujours très théorique, mais cette fois Duo venait de ressentir la peur qu'avait eue Heero d'y rester. Qu'est-ce que ça changeait de savoir que c'était censé être de la simulation si personne ne le décrivait ainsi et si une erreur dans les actes pouvait mener à la mort ?

Rien.

 

_~_

 

_Henrik serra les lèvres. Rebecca lui avait dit qu'elle avait un voyage professionnel de trois jours. Sur le coup, ça ne l'avait pas inquiété. Mais là… Il venait de réaliser qu'il devrait gérer l'entretien du manoir sans elle pour donner les ordres aux employés ce week-end. Sans compter la tension sexuelle qui s'était déjà accumulée depuis son départ. Il était très ennuyé. Peut-être devrait-il appeler Donovan ? Il secoua la tête. A la moindre contrariété, il avait envie de s'envoyer en l'air avec Donovan. Ça n'avait aucun sens, ils étaient tous les deux hétérosexuels._

_La trique qui était montée au fur et à mesure devait l'empêcher de réfléchir. Il n'avait qu'à confier le ménage à Quentin, leur employé préposé à la cuisine. Surtout que juste avant le départ de la jeune femme, il avait encore eu une panne au lit. Il y avait un risque qu'elle aille voir ailleurs, aussi dévouée lui était-elle._

_Il n'empêche, ça faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas éjaculé. Et encore, cette fois-là il s'était branlé dans le bureau en pensant à son expérience à six. Il fronça les sourcils. Il fallait vraiment qu'il parle à Donovan._

 

 

L'ambiance avait été un peu plus détendue, entre eux, après la dernière conversation. Ils avaient tous deux conservés le silence, Heero n'ayant pour le coup plus rien à dire et Duo ne voulant le forcer à rien, se berçant dans les confidences qui lui avaient été faites, ce qu'il en avait ressenti.

Il avait fini par se lever pour se chercher un café, et proposa à Heero de lui rapporter quelque chose à boire ou à manger. Yuy avait haussé les épaules, l'air de s'en fiche, et Duo avait tranché à sa place, lui confirmant qu'il lui rapportait à manger.

Quand il revint, Heero s'était redressé en position assise en prévision du repas.

A la surprise de Maxwell, ce fut le premier pilote qui relança la conversation une fois qu'il lui eût tendu une cup en carton remplie de soupe et de ramens.

« Trowa m'a dit que c'est toi qui avais retrouvé ma trace. » Indiqua-t-il avec un coup de menton en direction du bureau et de son ordinateur.

« Ah, ouais. »

Aussitôt, sans qu'il puisse le contrôler, Duo sentit son visage se colorer, le sang remontant quand il songea au texte qu'il avait trouvé et lu. Il rit, légèrement mal à l'aise, tout en repoussant le souvenir des trop nombreuses fois où il s'était dit qu'il ne devrait pas lire ça. Repoussant le souvenir de l'effet que lui avaient fait les dialogues et les descriptions écrites par le premier pilote. Repoussant autant que possible l'idée de sa propre main trouvant son chemin dans ses vêtements.

Heero observa la réaction de Duo d'un air intrigué et sceptique à la fois.

« Je sais que le code d'accès n'était pas difficile à trouver pour les autres pilotes. Je ne te reproche pas d'avoir fouillé. »

Dieu que c'était pénible. Heero n'était déjà pas doué pour remercier, surtout dans des circonstances comme celles-ci où il aurait pu, dû, être agacé – où Duo s'attendait à ce qu'il soit agacé. Il porta la tasse en carton à ses lèvres pour avaler une gorgée de liquide chaud, grimaça parce que c'était justement trop chaud.

Heureusement, Duo semblait s'être un peu repris.

« Hum, c'est normal, j'allais pas rester les bras croisés à attendre. Puis tu aurais fait pareil, non ? »

Heero ne s'était pas posé la question, mais cela ne lui semblait pas incohérent. C'était le genre de choses qu'il pourrait faire. Qu'il avait déjà fait quand il avait retrouvé la trace de Duo, prisonnier et torturé dans les Colonies. Lui n'était pas passé par le matériel de Maxwell – Maxwell n'avait pas de matériel informatique, pour commencer – mais par le réseau de OZ. Il avait lu les rapports de torture. Il avait marqué le coup alors. Il avait supposé qu'il ne restait rien à faire à part abattre le deuxième pilote. Qu'il avait forcément parlé, trahi.

Certes, lui, 01, n'aurait pas parlé, mais il savait qu'il avait une résistance hors norme, qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre ce niveau de dévouement à leur cause de la part des autres.

Duo avait gagné son respect ce jour-là.

Alors il hocha la tête.

Mais Duo semblait quand même un peu trop dans ses petits souliers à son goût.

« Quoi ? Je ne vais pas te tomber dessus juste parce que tu as ouvert mon ordinateur. »

Maxwell rit, l'air à nouveau gêné.

« Ouais, je me doute. C'est juste… » Il prit une grande inspiration. « Tu vois, je cherchais des informations sur ta prochaine mission, et il y avait ce fichier, _next_mission_ , sur le bureau, alors… enfin… »

Et là Heero comprit. Il ne rougit pas, mais ses yeux étaient écarquillés, la pièce manquante du puzzle ayant enfin trouvé sa place.

Ok.

D'accord.

Il expira pour se détendre, transformant ça en un souffle sur la soupe et les pâtes, comme s'il cherchait à les refroidir. Un de ses pieds fut pris d'un mouvement nerveux sous les couvertures.

Il se dit que la réaction logique aurait été celle de Duo, de rougir, de chercher ses mots. Ou d'effectivement être en colère. Mais tout ça ne collait pas avec ses propres sentiments. Et puis…

« Tu l'as juste ouvert, ou tu as lu ? » S'enquit-il, la curiosité l'emportant. Si le voyeurisme, dans ses deux sens possibles, ne dérangeait pas Henrik, Heero réalisait qu'il n'était pas vraiment plus troublé que l'aurait été son protagoniste.

Duo le regarda avec des yeux ronds, détourna le regard, ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

« Je prends ça pour un oui. » L'informa Heero, toujours sans aucune gêne, un léger sourire ironique trouvant sa place au coin de ses lèvres.

« …Ça ne te gêne pas ? » S'étonna Maxwell en passant une main dans sa frange, sentant la chaleur de ses propres joues quand l'intérieur de sa main frôla sa pommette.

« Ça y changerait quelque chose ? » Reprit Heero, avant de prendre des pâtes en bouche, sans quitter Duo du regard.

Non. Évidemment que non, Duo avait tout lu. Ça l'avait fait réagir. Ça lui avait plu. Et quelque part, c'était sans doute bien fait pour lui qu'il soit le plus gêné des deux.

Heero le quitta enfin du regard au moment où il finit de mâcher et avala.

Apparemment, ce n'était pas encore suffisamment gênant pour lui, parce qu'il relança le sujet auprès de Duo.

« Et donc ? Tu as aimé ? »

« Je n'ai pas… Écoute, je suis désolé, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû. En tout cas, je te jure que j'ai cherché les vraies informations sur la mission avant de lire. J'aurais pas passé du temps à ça en te sachant capturé et… »

Heero haussa un sourcil dans une moue assez caractéristique.

« Je sais ça. »

« Heu… »

« La question n'était pas ironique. »

Heero détourna le regard et entreprit de manger ses pâtes qui avaient refroidi, ne relançant plus la conversation.

Duo tendit le bras sur le côté, ratant son mug de plusieurs centimètres. Il reporta son regard sur le bureau et s'en saisit fermement, portant le café chaud à ses lèvres, calmant son rythme cardiaque.

En reprenant la maîtrise de lui-même, il réalisa qu'Heero avait vraiment bien réagi. Et qu'au final, il avait peut-être demandé un avis comme n'importe quel auteur le ferait, curieux de l'opinion d'autres personnes que lui-même sur sa ...création.

Se faisant, Duo repensa à la réflexion qu'il s'était faite sur la relation entre Henrik et Rebecca. Au sentiment d'infériorité et à la créativité qu'il avait ressentie chez le personnage. Les prénoms étaient transparents. Et il reconnaissait la créativité du protagoniste chez celle de son auteur, vu le texte et les éléments bien plus éloignés de ce à quoi Duo pensait quand il se laissait aller à des fantaisies ou souhaitait soulager un besoin physique. Alors pourquoi ne pas en discuter avec Heero ? Il venait d'y être invité, après tout.

« ...Tu aimes bien Rebecca, non ? » Dit-il après un moment.

Heero ne réagit pas et finit les dernières gorgées de soupe avant de répondre.

« A vrai dire, je préfère Donovan. »

Duo cilla, ne sachant pas du tout comment prendre l'aveu.

« Rebecca… est toujours d'accord avec tout ce que dit et propose Henrik. Elle a trop peur de le perdre. Et en faisant ça, elle l'a déjà perdu. »

« Tu penses les faire rompre ? » Répondit Duo à brûle pourpoint.

Heero arbora un nouveau sourire en coin

« Pas vraiment… »

« Et si elle changeait de comportement ? »

« Je ne les vois pas vraiment changer de dynamique. Henrik manque déjà trop de confiance en lui. Ça ne s'arrangerait pas si elle se mettait à le secouer et à lui botter les fesses. »

Duo se sentit à nouveau troublé en entendant la dernière phrase d'Heero. Elle n'avait pourtant rien de particulièrement sensuel, et il avait lu des choses bien plus crues sous sa plume.

Heero se pencha pour déposer la cup vide à même le sol, puis il se rallongea un peu plus pour profiter davantage de la chaleur des couvertures, rallongeant une jambe et gardant l'autre relevée.

« Tu disais que tu préférais Donovan. » Reprit Duo d'un ton peu assuré.

« Au moins Donovan lui tient tête et questionne ce qu'il fait. » Réaffirma Heero en reniflant légèrement, la vapeur et le liquide chaud lui ayant fait un peu couler le nez.

Par automatisme, Duo lui envoya un paquet de mouchoirs en papier. Le natté ne pouvait oublier les derniers passages intégrés dans l'histoire. Les pensées troubles d'Henrik quand Rebecca était en déplacement. Ni oublier le fait que de leur entourage dont les prénoms semblaient inspirés, il était celui dont le D était l'initiale.

« Tu as prévu de les faire… coucher ensemble ? » S'enquit-il, ne sachant pas comment ni s'il devait vraiment aborder le sujet.

« Henrik et Donovan ? » Demanda Heero en sortant un mouchoir de l'emballage qu'il avait rattrapé au vol, glissant le paquet sous l'oreiller. « Sans doute. »

« Ça reste deux mecs. Tu trouves pas ça bizarre ? »

Heero haussa les épaules, le mouchoir usagé trouvant sa place dans la cup vide sur le sol.

« A écrire ? Ce serait plus amusant que bizarre. »

A écrire ?

« Et en vrai ? »

A ces mots, Heero se mit à arborer une expression plus concentrée, toute trace d'amusement disparue. Il venait de saisir que Duo ne parlait peut-être pas que de personnages depuis tout à l'heure.

Du coup, la question pouvait être interprétée de façon ultra intrusive, est-ce que le deuxième pilote était en train de lui demander à couvert s'il avait des envies homosexuelles ?

Depuis maintenant des années, sa philosophie de vie était de suivre ce que lui dictaient ses émotions. Concrètement, Heero n'était amoureux de personne, et il n'avait pas non plus eu de désir pour une personne en particulier.

Avec l'adolescence et les hormones, il avait fait comme beaucoup et s'était tourné vers la pornographie – qu'il avait rapidement trouvée ennuyeuse. C'est comme ça qu'il avait commencé à écrire, créant des prénoms en s'inspirant de ceux de sa connaissance (il connaissait vraiment peu de gens et de prénoms), trouvant des idées qui lui semblaient originales, ambitieuses, et les intégrant dans la trame générale qu'il s'était créée. Alors oui, écrire sur Henrik et Donovan, ça lui semblait amusant. Il avait déjà écrit des scènes de sodomie, de fellation. Ça ne pouvait pas être si différent après tout.

Mais même si on oubliait le fait que la guerre fasse rage et qu'il en subisse actuellement les conséquences, ce n'est pas comme s'il se voyait coucher avec qui que ce soit dans l'immédiat. Fille ou garçon.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit-il. « Tu as dû voir que j'aimais l'idée de… tester des trucs. Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Et ce qui change… tu t'adaptes en fonction de la personne avec qui tu es ? »

Heero haussa à nouveau les épaules, tendu, mais ne détourna pas le regard pour autant.

« Oh. » Fut tout ce que lui répondit Duo.

Il joua un instant avec son mug vide, le fixant avant de reporter le regard sur un Heero Yuy qui n'avait de cesse de le surprendre ces jours-ci. Il ne put retenir un sourire. C'était une facette du premier pilote qu'il appréciait.

Heero refit cette espèce de moue interrogative qu'il avait arborée un peu avant.

« Non, rien. » Répondit Duo, toujours souriant. « Je sais pas trop à quoi je m'attendais. Sans doute que tu me dises que tu es hétéro. Henrik le dit souvent. »

« Je ne suis pas Henrik. » Répliqua Heero. « Il est indécis. Et pénible à répéter sans cesse qu'il est hétéro, c'est plus suspect qu'autre chose. »

Il passa une de ses mains derrière sa nuque, allongea sa jambe relevée et remonta l'autre, plaça son pied contre l'arrière de son genou pour le réchauffer.

« Tu appréhendais surtout que je te dise que je pense à toi comme Henrik pense à Donovan. »

Duo rit nerveusement.

« Avoue que vu les noms des personnages, ça n'aide pas. »

« J'avais pas d'idée pour les noms. »

Heero retint un bâillement, le ravalant, une étincelle de fatigue présente dans les yeux bleus.

Duo reprit aussitôt son sérieux.

« Tu ferais mieux de dormir, t'as pas encore récupéré. »

Heero acquiesça, se tourna sur le côté, laissant ses yeux se fermer.

« …tu me passeras l'ordinateur. » Se contenta-t-il de dire.

Il n'avait pas précisé le moment et le pourquoi, mais Duo avait de toute façon compris, et il acquiesça tout en se saisissant à nouveau de son magazine.

 

 

Quand Trowa passa aux nouvelles, plusieurs heures plus tard, entrant dans la chambre flanqué de Duo qui s'était apparemment absenté un moment, il haussa un sourcil, étonné, en voyant Heero pianoter sur sa machine.

« Tu termines ton rapport ? »

« Exactement. » Acquiesça Yuy.

Après tout il ne mentait pas, le rapport sexuel entre Henrik et Donovan avait pris fin la phrase précédente, et comme il se sentait plutôt détendu à présent, il allait pouvoir se concentrer sur son rapport de capture.

Trowa eut du mal à dissimuler son étonnement quand au même instant Duo Maxwell s'étouffa à moitié en buvant une gorgée de café.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! ^-^


End file.
